Decimo and His Tutor
by HikariTakeru Vongola1827
Summary: 14 October, ulang tahun sang Decimo, sang Decimo tidak menyangka ia mendapat kejutan dari seseoranhg yang ia takuti. OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, TSUNA, REBORN!


_Err… No comment aja ah! Ini ONE-SHOT story untuk menyambut ulangtahun Tsuna sama Reborn! *Author lari dri pembca gara2 yang laen blum updet*_

Summary: 14 October, ulang tahun sang Decimo, sang Decimo tidak menyangka ia mendapat kejutan dari seseoranhg yang ia takuti. OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, TSUNA, REBORN!

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, trus ini YAOI AKA boys love. Don"t like, don"t read

Genre: Humor dan romance.

Rating: antara T dan K

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saya KHR! Saya hanya mengetik fanfiction

Latar: 5 tahun setelah Millifiore punya kasus. Arcobaleno sudah bebas dri kutukannya.

Tanggal 14 October,hmmm… Ulang tahun siapa ya? Para readers pasti tau kalau baca . *Saputerbang* Uppss… Maaf, mari kita lanjut. Hari ini adalah ulang tahun sang Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Kita lihat cuplikan pagi ini.. *Emang ada masalah apa?*

Pagi itu di kamar sang Decimo..

KRRRRIIIINNNGGGG…

BRAK! Ya, nasib sang jam weker telah berakhir setelah di lempar ke dinding oleh sang Decimo

"Ugghhh.. Iya iya" kata sang Decimo. Setelah hamper 25 menit gosok gigi, mandi sama pake baju, sang Decimo pun keluar. Pas sewaktu buka pintu..

"JUUDAIME! SELAMAT ULANG TANGGAL! EH SALAH, ULANG TAHUN!" kata sang tangan kiri.. Eh, salah lagi, tangan kanan sang Decimo.. Duh, author ketularan temannya, Satria.

"Haha, arigatou na, Hayato" kata Tsuna sambil bersweatdropped

"Saa, Hayato. Ayo, ke ruang laporan" kata Tsuna

"Hai, Juudaime" jawab Gokudera

_Sampai di kantor.._

Setelah sampai ke kantor, mata Tsuna hampir copot. Kenapa? Mari kita lihat dari pandangan Tsuna

**Tsuna POV**

Setelah aku sampai di kantor laporan, aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang aku lihat. Di mejaku banyak sekali surat. Aku juga tidak tau kertas apa itu. Tapi, Reborn hari ini pulang dan ia akan membunuhku kalau aku ga cepet2 bereskan!

**End of Tsuna POV**

"UGH! Hayato, bantu aku lihat isi surat itu" kata Tsuna

"Hai, Juudaime!" kata Gokudera

"Hm, ini dari si adik Shibafu-atama itu" kata Gokudera

"Bacakan isinya, Hayato" kata Tsuna

"Hm… _Omedetto, Tsuna-san! Semoga kamu sehat selalu _bgitu katanya"

"Hm, baiklah. Selanjutnya" kata Tsuna

Pkoknya lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut lanju- PLAK! O-ok.. Setelah 5 jam selesai baca *Buset dah 0.0* Gokudera mendapat surat berwarna hitam. Ia pun membaca surat itu.. Isi surat itu..

"_Fnn, Dame-Tsuna. Selamat ulang tahun. Aku akan kembali ke sana hari ini bersama para Arcobaleno lain. Siap-siap saja" _

Bbbrrr!

"Reborn mengerikan" kata Tsuna

"Oh ya, Juudaime. Nanti Varia, Cavallone, Guardian Vongola, para Mafia Vongola dan Arcobaleno akan datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Juudaime" kata Gokudera

"EEEHHH? Ta-tapi aku tak mendengar soal itu!" kata Tsuna

"Laporannya baru masuk, Juudaime!" kata Gokudera

"Haah *sighed* Apa boleh buat" kata Tsuna

Akhirnya pesta pun di mulai. Tamu pertama..

"Hahahah, selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna!" kata Yamamoto

"Makasih" kata Tsuna

"Tsuna, omedetto" kata Dino

"Arigato, Dino-san" kata Tsuna

Kemudian, banyak yang sudah datang, Varia sudah datang, para Mafia dari Family lain, Mafia Vongola, pesta itu sangat mewah, sehingga banyak keributan, yang membuat Hibari marah besar. Tapi, kebisingan itu hilang setelah..

BRAK!

"Re-Reborn" kata Tsuna, gemetaran bersama badannya

"Fnn, Dame-Tsuna" kata Reborn sambil menyeringai iblis, gemetar Tsuna makin menjadi-jadi!

"Hahaha, selamat ulang tahun, kora!" kata Colonello yang langsung memeluk Tsuna *Adegan C27*

"Haha, arigatou, Colonello-san" kata Tsuna. Kemudian, pelukan Colonello makin kencang

"Co-Colonello-san, per-perlu uda—udara" kata Tsuna, Colonello pun melepaskan pelukannya. Tsuna pun menghela napas trus menghirup dengan bebas lagi.

"Tsuna! Omedetto!" kata Skull yang juga langsung memeluk Tsuna

"Arigatou, Skull-san" kata Tsuna lagi. Skull kemudian melepaskan pelukannya

"Fufu, omedetto, Tsuna" kata Fon

"Arigatou na, Fon-san"

"Muu.. Bayar aku karena aku sudah datang" kata Viper yang masuk

'_Tapi bukan aku yang menyuruh Viper datang!" teriak nurani Tsuna_

Tsuna pun menghela napas trus mengambil dompet, mengeluarkan uang 100 Euro dan memberikannya ke Viper

"Muu… 100 Euro, cukup" kata Viper

"Fufufufuf, selamat ulang tahun, Vongola" kata Verde

"Ah.." kata Tsuna sweatdropped

"Tsuna, omedetto na" kata Aria *Ceritanya Aria masih idup*

Akhirnya setelah laaammmaaa sekali pesta, pesta itu pun berakhir dan Tsuna pergi ke kamarnya. Sewaktu di perjalanan..

"Fnn, Dame-Tsuna. Bolehkah aku ke kamarmu?" nanya Reborn. Tsuna berpikir dulu, intusi-nya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi tetapi Tsuna membiarkannya

"Boleh, Reborn" kata Tsuna. Reborn pun menyeringai

_Setelah sampai di kamar.._

"Ada apa, Reborn?" nanya Tsuna yang melepaskan dasi SMP eh salah.. Dasi hitamnya..

"Fnn.." Kemudian, Tsuna merasakan napas panas dekat mukanya, ia pun melihat ke kanan dan melihat Reborn berada di kanannya.

"A-ada apa, Reborn?" nanya Tsuna. Reborn hanya seringai. Ia kemudian membuat Tsuna mundur sampai mengenai dinding. Ia menarik jas Tsuna dan.. CUUUUPPP! Reborn mencium Tsuna! Tsuna hanya shock tetapi ia mulai menerimanya, mengetahui sang murid membiarkannya, ia pun menyeringai. Ia melepas dan bilang..

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tsuna" kata Reborn

"Um, selamat ulang tahun, Reborn. Maaf aku ga sempat bilang. Ini tanda meminta maafku" kata Tsuna. Kemudian, Tsuna pun mencium Reborn. Reborn juga terkejut, walau tidak di perlihatkan, tetapi Tsuna tau ia terkejut. Lama-lama, Reborn melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tsuna. 1 ulang tahun bagai merayakan 2 ulang tahun…

END..

Yaa, itu hadiah saya ke Reborn dan Tsuna. Reviews please.


End file.
